The Journal of a Bored Hufflepuff
by ginnystwin
Summary: This is Laura Madley's journal that keeps her occupied during BORING History of Magic class. Quite funny with a bit of romance.


A/n: Hey, ginnystwin again. Yes, I'm starting a new story that I really like. I'm writing a story told from the view point of a Hufflepuff student named Laura Madley. She IS in the books. Just a brief mention during the sorting in one of the books. I've sort-of adapted a journal of mine to be told through her eyes at Hogwarts. Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though this story is mine.

****

The Journal of a Bored Hufflepuff

Chapter One: September

Tuesday

9-14-04

If I were to define "boring" in three words, it'd be: History of Magic. History of Magic _used _to be my favourite subject, until Professor Binns became my teacher. The sad thing is, HE DOESN'T NOTICE ANYTHING. Really! I swear. If I were to shoot a rubber band across the room in an attempt to hit Rose Zeller , he wouldn't say a word.

This journal will most likely result in me getting an F in this class. Well, I have plenty of points to waste. My actual History of Magic note-taking journal, to me, is a complete waste of all the poor squirrels homes. This notebook, however, is a good use of their living room.

Not much happened today. The only thing I'm really waiting for is the school library to get in the Gilderoy Lockhart book I'm looking for.

Well, I've got to go. I'll write tomorrow.

Wednesday

9-15-04

Another slightly boring day. Today is a half-day. It's not even really a half-day because we only miss 2 1/2 periods. Dumb, really. And, of course it HAS to be one of my favourite classes that I miss. Then I have to endure boring 4th period, the one I'm in right now.

They finally got my book in. good. I'm going to go read it. Bye.

Friday

9-17-04

I wrote a really gory poem about Rose Zeller. Here it is:

Rose's Doom

Die, Rose, Die

So your seat will be empty

And I shall take your chair

So I can sit next to my friend

I advise a serious virus

Be ill!

Smallpox

Pnemonia

Black Pleague

Flu

Anything you can do

Go ahead and die

And I'll make sure to let you rot

Told you it was gory. (a/n: I wrote that poem and it belongs to me. No joke.) I feel like a loner. Such a damn loner. Everyone of my friends seems to be talking about something that's totally boring. Susan was talking about a play she's in that costs 250 galleons to be in. I would be in it, but my parents, unlike hers, are not rich.

That is, all of my friends exept Eleanor, and a certain someone who sits next to me in Arithmancy. This "person" will be revealed at a later date. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Professor Binns just said, "If you could all stay in your seats for a moment." The funny thing is, we ARE in our seats. He's utterly clueless. I swear. Typical History nerd.

I have a song stuck in my head. It's called "Two of Us". It's a Beatles song. I can imagine me and the person who sits next to me I Arithmancy in the song. God, don't tell me I'm getting a crush on this guy. Oh no! AHHHHH!

I have to go do some dumb activity now. See you Monday.

Monday

9-20-04

Hey. I have some clues as to if this dude likes me or not.

Asked to be my partner in Arithmancy class. He bluhed when someone asked him if he liked me. 

To be honest, before I didn't like somebody, I wasn't too thrilled about going to the dance on October 29th, but now, I can't wait!

I know that you're probably sick of me talking about him, but you know, I haven't liked someone in about three or four months. This is a scientific breakthrough.

I have to go fill in a sheet of paper. Later.

Tuesday

9-28-04

Test. Can't write.

Wednesday

9-29-04

I got my test back, and I got one wrong, but everyone who passed got five extra points, so technically, I got 100.

Professor Binns just showed us a rock. He said he named it "Rocky". Hahaha (sarcasm). He honestly thinks he's really funny. Bye.

A/n: Hey? What'd you think? I'll be posting a new chapter at the end of October. Because this is based off of my real journal, you'll see and up-date about once a month. Well, see you at the end of October. (Please review.)


End file.
